


Burnables

by Scarfox15



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: Aged up characters, Character Development, Character turned killer, F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfox15/pseuds/Scarfox15
Summary: Dexter inspired AU where Allen bore witness to a terrible murder as a child that scarred him forever. Growing up with Yu Kanda by his side, (though the other refused to acknowledge him as a sibling,) things get a little tense, and Allen becomes a little too over protective...Though Kanda doesn't know that.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on D. Gray Man Amino.  
> I do not own any DGM characters, but the plot is mine. It's only loosely inspired by Dexter, so it's not really a crossover or anything.

  
  
The ticking clock. The broken mirror. The shards of glass nestled between the knuckles of a man's right hand. The blood on the floor. The knife in the hallway. The half cooked dinner.  
  
The broken windows. The kicked in bedroom door... The corpse that looked like it went through a blender, the same right hand reaching out in their last moments, reaching for their son-  
  
The shutter sound from a digital SLR camera broke through the thoughts of the five year old witness to the crime, and the boy looked up at the crime scene investigators as one tried wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and as another took photos.  
  
The boy never spoke, no matter how hard the investigator tried to gain his trust. Even promises of ice cream and cake drew no reaction from the boy.  
  
Still, the head detective didn't give up, and was continuously kind to the child, talking to him about his own son as he drove him to the station for another attempt at questioning. Though not long after they arrived, did they realize that nothing would get through to this child.  
  
Questions were thrown around about what to do with him, and his blank silvery eyes watched their every move like a vulture waiting for it's meal to die... didn't exactly make anyone feel motivated to help him.  
  
Eventually, the head detective decided to take him home with him. He half hoped the boy would open up and reveal what he knew about the case, but the other half of him wanted the boy to grow up with a family. And so the young boy with silver eyes was introduced to the family who looked almost the opposite of he, and met an eight year old with the hard black eyes of a warrior.  
  
"Father." The young boy said upon laying his eyes on the silvery witness. "I didn't know you were bringing home a pet today, I would have gone with mom to buy a collar."  
  
"Now now Yu, be nice." The detective patted his son's head, then lead the silvery boy deeper into the house where he gave him a change of clothes and helped him to the bathroom to bathe.

 

Years went by, and the child hardly said a word beside the basic phrases that kept him polite. When the boy turned ten, the detective’s wife left him, or more specifically, she disappeared. This obviously devastated him, and he grew depressed. It didn’t help his moral, that the silvery boy he’d considered one of his own still kept him at arm’s length. One thing that did, however, keep his moral up, was that the boy stuck to Yu like glue. The father felt like they really did get along.

 

“Will you leave me the fuck alone?!” Yu Kanda snapped at the boy during school hours when he was age eighteen, and the snowy boy was 15.

 

“Oh come on, Yu, there’s no reason to be so mean to your little brother.” Another teen spoke up, making his way toward the two in the otherwise empty hallway. It was lunch time, and everyone had cleared out of this wing already.

 

“He’s not my damn brother.” Kanda snapped, slamming his locker door shut. He was annoyed with this boy’s presence, but given that he was notoriously famous around the school for his short temper and bad attitude, he didn’t have many friends. “And I already told you not to call me that!”

 

The snowy boy switched his gaze to the other teen. Kanda often called him a rabbit because of his seemingly boundless energy and habit of flirting with every girl he came across. His name was Lavi, the 18 year old heir to a fortune and the richest kid in school. He was the youngest in a long line of best selling authors, and had just recently published his first best seller.

 

“You know they call him the cursed child, right?” Another voice spoke up, this time it was a girl. She’d been standing just slightly behind Lavi, and was carrying her books in her arms as if she could use them as a shield. This was Lenalee, the 16 year old younger sister of the third year’s robotics teacher. She had no particularly outstanding achievements, at least in the eyes of the silvery boy, and seemed almost frightened of him. Though she specialized in kickboxing, the male younger by a year doubted she could ever harm someone. Pathetic.

 

“What do I care?” Kanda grumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he loosened his uniform tie. “I just want this fucking mute to leave me alone.”

 

“I’m entirely capable of producing verbal communication.” The silvery teen spoke, his expression remaining as blank and unnerving as ever. Others often thought he looked like he might curse them if he looked at them too long.

 

“Woah! So he can talk!” Lavi gasped, lowering his arms from their usual position behind his head. He leaned in closer to the teen, reaching out a hand to touch the scar that ran along the left side of his face, or rather more specifically, he reached out to touch the pentagram shaped branding scar just above the adopted child’s left eye.

 

In a flash, the cursed one grabbed Lavi’s wrist and twisted his arm, getting around to holding it behind the senior’s back. His silvery grey eyes burned with anger.

 

“ _Don’t_  take me too lightly.” He hissed, tightening his grip.

 

“Hey! Hey let him go!” Lenalee dropped her belongings and gripped at the attacker’s arm. “Lavi was just being curious! He didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

“ _Walker_.” Kanda’s voice was lower, the order behind it firm. The younger teen let go, the fire in his eyes smothering.

 

“My _name_ is Allen.”


	2. Walker

  
Often times, people associate the act of training with discipline. They connect the two in a way that sometimes even makes training look negative.   
  
Of course there are trainers that use… unconventional means to get their subject to behave as desired. Whips, solitary confinement, maiming even. And then there was Kanda Yu, the unknowing trainer who rewarded his subject with attention. Given that attention isn’t what anyone might believe is positive, but to Allen Walker, it was enough.   
  
When Allen was 22 and Kanda 25, Allen worked as a bouncer at a club Kanda tended the bar in. It was half past one in the morning, and Allen like usual worked by the book. He wasn’t much of a rule breaker, as it brought on unwanted attention that the silvery man would prefer to avoid. It even annoyed Kanda, and during his college years the ravenette tried to find a black dye that would stay in his hair, though that was a fruitless task.    
  
Still, while Allen remained quiet, and over the years learned how to become socially normal, he had his own agenda.   
  
Scanning the line for the club, Allen picked out the flaws, insecurities, and potential habits of each of the people in line. He searched for anything and anyone that could be dangerous, and then made a note of them. He accepted anyone into the club that wasn’t dangerous, and those who disagreed with that- Well, clearly they picked a fight with the snowy bouncer after work, thinking he’d be easy pickings.   
  
“Oi, you albino fuck, what do you think yer doin’ mate?” A man showed up behind the club after closing, while the bouncer waited for Kanda to finish up inside. It was one of the ones Allen had rejected, and most certainly expected to see when no one else was around. However he showed up with an entourage that wasn’t even involved in the situation. The “my boss was humiliated because of you” types. How funny.   
  
"How kind of you to join me." Allen replied, not moving from his place against the wall. His hands were in his pockets, his face expressionless as ever.    
  
"Ya can't pick and choose who goes in yer damn club ye bastard." The man came closer, and the sound of metal hitting the pavement rang in Allen's ears. The man brought a metal bat. How classy.   
  
"If it keeps degenerates like you from going in and harming anyone, then I can do as I please." Allen said, pushing off the wall to face the group.    
  
_Wait._   
  
_ Give them time to approach. _   
  
_ Start nothing. _   
  
__ Finish everything.   
  
__ That's what Kanda would want.   
  
The man charged, making it clear the entourage was there to witness him trying to show off, rather than help their ring leader out like pawns. This pissed Allen off more than anything else.    
  
The man swung his bat, aiming for Allen's head, the impulsive type. Blocking with his arm, though he heard a crack, Allen kicked the man in the gut, making him double over coughing. While he trying to catch his breath, Allen slammed his fist against the guy's temple, knocking him to the floor.   
  
"You lot are pathetic." He hissed, looking up at the man's posse. "Pawns that cower behind their king? Don't make me laugh." He picked up the bat, casually swinging it as he approached the group. "A good pawn protects his master, until the day he dies!"    
  
A woman charged him, pulling a knife from her sleeve. She slashed at his arms, attempting to make him drop the bat. He waited, blocking with the bat when he could and moving away from her attacks until he saw an opening, then snatched her wrist, squeezing hard until she dropped the knife. This was when another man came, wielding a crowbar. When the swing came, Allen threw the woman at him, then kicked out his feet from under him. The man tumbled to the ground with a yelp, landing on the girl who tried to brace her fall with her wrists and sprained them.   
  
"..Allen?"   
  
Allen froze, that was Kanda's voice, but he sounded confused. There was no order, nor did the ravenette use the correct name to stop him.    
  
Turning, Allen's eyes went wide as he saw the last man had grabbed the bartender, holding a knife against his throat.   
  
"Kanda!" Allen took a step forward, his anger flaring up.   
  
"Stop right there!" The man holding Kanda said. He had short black hair, longer in the front than the back, giving him some sort of bangs that confused Allen. It was like he was attempting the same style as Kanda's, but kept the back of his hair cut short. He wore a black 3/4 sleeve, a black collar, black jeans with ripped knees, a silver studded belt, and black and white high tops. He was shadow where Allen was snow, and it annoyed them both.   
  
"You make being edgy into an art form, don't you? I bet your name is stupidly unique. Lemme guess, Greek mythology?" Allen spoke, putting his hands on his hips. If he could just piss this guy off enough...   
  
"Shut up!" He snapped, pressing the knife against Kanda's neck.   
  
"You wont do it. Look at you, barely standing over there. Am I that scary~?"   
  
Kanda looked like he might blow his top before the man holding him would.    
  
"F-Fuck off okay?!"   
  
"What do you even think you can accomplish like this? Holding my master hostage-" Allen stepped forward as he walked, his eyes never leaving the black irises of the other. The only overhead light attached to the building reflected off of his silver hues, making them appear a golden yellow. "I might really have to bite, if you hurt him."   
  
"J-Just stay where you are!" The man stepped back, almost tripping up the step towards the club's back door.   
  
"Fuck's sake, if you're not gonna kill me then shut up!" Kanda snapped, though this made the man press the knife harder against his throat, drawing blood.   
  
A switch flipped inside Allen, and the sweetest of smiles appeared on his face as he tilted his head, his hand slipping into his pocket. "Pity." He said, then pulled a knife from his pocket, throwing it forward and slicing open the man's ear, the knife embedding itself into the door by his head. The man screamed, dropping the knife and letting Kanda go.   
  
"Walker." Kanda said, making eye contact with Allen, who continued to approach. This hound wasn't backing off though, and while the man continued to scream about his ear, Allen grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall.   
  
"You need to learn to shut your mouth." The silvery bouncer said, his voice sickeningly sweet, then connected his fist with the other's face with an ugly crunch.   
  
Kanda grabbed Allen's arm, pulling him away. "Walker!" He said, louder, concern in his eyes.   
  
"Woof." Was Allen's reply, the anger fading from those silvery grey eyes, and he followed after Kanda Yu, heading home after a long night.


	3. Rival

Allen always woke earlier than Kanda and went to bed later. Often this meant the young man hardly slept at all, but he would find times during the day to rest his eyes. Never for long though, as he made it a point to keep the ravenette under his careful watch when they were together. When they were apart, Allen was quiet. Quieter than usual.

On a Monday morning, after Kanda had gone in to his day job, Allen sat on the couch at home. The TV was on, but he hardly gave it a look as he moved around the pieces of cereal in his bowl with his spoon. The doorbell rang, the sudden noise making him freeze and wait for it to go again as if he wasn't sure it rang in the first place. It rang a second time, but after what Allen assumed was the hesitation of whomever was at the door. Someone timid then?

Getting to his feet, Allen set down his bowl of cereal, approached the door, retrieved his pocketknife from where it hid in one of the house plant's pot, and opened the door. At the sight of the woman there, Allen found himself clenching his teeth with the effort to not scowl at her.

"Allen? I-I thought Kanda lived here." Lenalee took a step back from the door, uncertainty in her eyes as she seemed to regret coming at all.

"Maybe because his name is printed on the mailbox." He replied snidely, though he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He wasn't allowed to be mean to her, after all. Allen tossed his knife back into the pot, though he kept the action behind the door so that Lenalee couldn't see. "He's out at the moment, did you need something?" He asked as he looked at her again, a small and apologetic smile on his face, though it was false and didn't reach his eyes. It seemed to be enough for her though, as she visibly relaxed.

 

“He had some flowers delivered to my house yesterday and I just wanted to thank him.” She smiled, awkwardly scratching at her cheek as she tried to avoid looking him in the eye. She still wasn’t sure how to handle him, since they had gotten into a few arguments in their years as schoolmates. Well, she’d call them misunderstandings, and he’d call them attempted murder, but who’s really keeping track?

 

“You couldn’t have called him?” Allen responded, tilting his head slightly, though he opened the door and gestured for her to enter. His eyes lingered on the heart shaped box she held behind her back, but he hid his grimace as Lenalee went into the kitchen and put the box down on the counter. It had a letter taped to it and a little kiss mark on the envelope.

 

“I-” She paused as Allen entered the kitchen behind her. He went to the stove and began to prepare some tea, seeing as Lenalee didn’t seem to plan on leaving any time soon. He could feel her staring like daggers in the back of his head and deliberately slowed his breathing to concentrate. “Well if you must know, he and I are dating now. I wanted to see him.” Allen froze, his hands on the tea kettle as he slowly lifted his gaze to the wall. 

 

_ Her, with Kanda? _ His thoughts grew bitter, but he couldn’t act. He couldn’t. Allen closed his eyes, his grip tightening on the tea kettle.

 

With Allen’s silence, Lenalee seemed to grow bolder. “Why do you still live with him?” She asked, her tone showing a hint of annoyance. “If you just moved out and left him alone, he wouldn’t have to work so hard to support you.” He could hear the crackling of the plastic that wrapped the box of chocolates as Lenalee fidgeted with it. “But instead of helping him out, you just, what, sit here and make tea? Don’t you realize how much of a burden you are-”

 

Allen whipped around, pulling off the top of his tea kettle as he splashed near boiling water on her face. Lenalee screamed, falling back out of her chair and onto the floor as she covered her face with her hands.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She swore, crying as she held her face. “God, Allen, you’re such a freak!” She flinched as Allen kicked over one of the chairs and approached her. She was trembling, but as she stole a look up at him, she began to scramble away. “You.. You were a curse to us all then, and you’re still a curse now, Walker!”

 

There it was. The word. The one thing that can stop him, but it came from  _ her  _ mouth. It turned the fire in his heart into a blaze, and Allen grabbed Lenalee by the hair and dragged her across the room. Lenalee screamed and kicked the whole way, but when you live in the middle of nowhere, no one can hear you scream.

* * *

 

“I’m home.” It was evening. Allen entered the mud room as Kanda was taking off his shoes. Across the floor were half a dozen grocery bags full of food, and Kanda looked more annoyed than usual.

 

“Welcome home.” Allen greeted, picking up as many bags as he could carry in one trip. Kanda watched after him as he left for the kitchen with them. His expression softened, and Kanda pushed his hair away from his face with a hand. There was something about Allen that always freaked out his friends, and for a long time, that was all that Yuu saw in him as well. However lately… He began to realize that Allen was someone else entirely when they were alone, and that was started to get to him.

 

“Kanda?” Pulling him from his thoughts, Allen was standing in the doorway of the mud room. He’d managed to grab and put away all of the groceries while here the ravenette stood, unable to figure out what Allen hid behind those steely grey eyes.


	4. Who Needs A Cold Shower?

It never made sense to Kanda what a man like Allen would be doing sticking around him. Allen had the brains to be whatever he wanted to be, the drive to do whatever he wanted, the strength to take the bull that is life by the horns and just go. Do. Accomplish. Instead, here he was, making dinner as Kanda watched him from the very seat that, unbeknownst to him, sat Lenalee not six hours before.

 

Watching as Allen jerked back the skillet on the stove, tossing over the veggies within, Kanda leaned forward with his elbows against the counter, his hands crossed over onto each arm. “Hey…” Kanda spoke before he was even sure what he had in mind to say, but nevertheless Allen’s attention was on him like a dog excited for a treat. It didn’t take much. “I'll… be in my room. Call me when dinner is ready.” And Allen turned back to face the stove, hiding the brief disappointed droop in his shoulders as he reached for an oven mitt.

 

“You’ll be the first to know.” Allen replied, his tone pleasant as ever.

 

* * *

 

Kanda sighed softly as he sat down on his bed, leaning forward to hold his head in his hands. What was he doing, letting his mind wander into dangerous territory while Allen was cooking? He recalled how his eyes were fixated on the back of the snowy male’s head, imagining kissing the pale skin just below the tips of that bizarrely natural white hair. He had imagined running his fingers through that hair, covering Allen’s eyes with a hand, and unbuttoning that shirt. He imagined kissing along Allen’s neck, feeling as the younger man took a shuddered breath, and turned him around to lift him onto the counter and… and… Kanda gasped, his face flushing at the sight of the growing erection in his jeans.

 

“Shit!” He swore a little too loudly, getting to his feet rather quickly. He caught sight of himself in the mirror; hard, disheveled, his hair down and bangs covering his face… “...What a mess.” He murmured, reaching to grab a towel from it’s hook. He went into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open so Allen would know where he’d gone if he wasn’t done before dinner was, and turned on the water for a hot shower and a quick session of self care.

 

* * *

 

Allen plated their dinner with care, drizzling the sauce over Kanda’s veggies like it were a work of art. He let out a small sigh as he stood back and looked at the plate. It’d been difficult for him to learn how to make Kanda’s favorite dishes, but if the Englishman swore he’d be damned if he let something like that stop him. He began cleaning up a bit. Putting ingredients away, putting dishes in the dishwasher, and wiping down counters, but when he heard the sound of the shower running nearby, he paused. Why would he take a shower when he knew Allen was almost done with dinner?

 

Allen pondered it for a moment, considering how tired Kanda looked, what the man had scheduled for the day, and what could be bothering him. Coming up with nothing, Allen rubbed his face with a hand, then decided to just go tell him dinner would be ready when he was.

 

Easier said than done. Allen stood in Kanda’s doorway, hesitating before entering that bedroom. He’d never gone in before, always minding his manners and giving Kanda space. So the thought of intruding on that private space without permission brought Allen to a halt. Still, the young man took a deep breath, looked towards the bathroom door, and carefully approached, careful not to touch anything.

 

The sound of panting caught his attention, though he didn’t notice it over the sound of the water. It was the moan, though, that pierced through Allen, sending a shiver down his spine. Kanda was pleasuring himself in the shower, and Allen couldn’t force himself to leave.

 

“Nng- Ah…” Kanda groaned, the sound of his hand moving over his member reaching Allen’s ears as Allen silently opened the door further. Just a little more… The snowy male just wanted to hear a little more, then he’d go back. Just a little! “A-Allen..” Kanda breathed, just loud enough to be heard, and Allen shot up a hand to cover his mouth. He felt weak at the knees, was Kanda… Masturbating to him?

 

At the sound of Kanda turning off the water, Allen ran out of the room, forgetting to close the door like it was.

 

* * *

 

 

‘He didn’t even try hiding it.’ Kanda thought as he opened the shower curtain, grabbing his towel to dry off his face. He held the cloth against his skin as he took a slow breath. ‘He heard me and ran, is it that awful?’ Kanda looked out the door where Allen had ran. He could see the younger man when he entered the bathroom, though Allen had no idea that Kanda was watching him. Still, getting caught sent an excited shiver through the ravenette’s body, and he found himself grinning as he dried off his hair.

 

“I never took you for the shy type, bean sprout.” He murmured, putting his hands on his hips.


End file.
